Unheard Apologies
by 0XxPartingCloudsxX0
Summary: “Mom,” he whispered, emotion clouding his rational thoughts. Trisha Elric stood near the edge of a clump of trees, a familiar smile on her face as she gestured for him to come with her. He started forward, eyes wide. Oneshot.


It was a cloudy day. No light shone through the heavy clouds that encompassed the sky. It was dark and empty, dull and meaningless. The day was bland and open. A wind rattled through the grass as is soared through the air. It was chilly; cold.  
A house stood on a hill with fields of grass surrounding it. Trees blew lightly in the wind while ripples treaded through the water. A flower sat at the base of a wooden fence. It was wilted, only one petal remaining, colour faded. The wind blew and the petal lifted into the air like a soul leaving a body. The petal flew through the air until the wind died down, landing. It sat on a stone until the wind picked up again. Words were etched onto the stone. They read,

Trisha Elric. 1878-1904

Fresh flowers sat on it.

A few miles away, a boy lay in the grass. His blond hair was tied in a braid and he wore a red jacket over his black clothing. His eyes were closed, golden eyes traveling underneath his lids. The grass blew around him, waving in the wind.

Edward Elric.

A petal drifted down slowly, falling onto his eyelid. At the contact, he opened his golden eyes, startled. He brought his right hand to his face, picking up the small object. He sat up, looking at the small petal on his palm. It was white; a daisy.  
Standing up, he blew the small object in his hand into the current of the wind. He watched as it was carried towards burnt ruins beside a tall tree.  
His features softened, a small tint of remembrance in his wistful gaze. Memories, attempted to be forgotten, filled his mind. He was unable to forget his mistake from that night- the mistake that had cost him almost everything.

He turned his back to the tree and the remains of what used to be a house, beginning to walk back to the house of the Rockbells. He froze, something catching the edge of his eye. He looked over to the place that he had seen something… something he never thought he'd ever see again.  
He saw it clearly. It was so unexpected, his breath was caught in his throat. There she was, beckoning his forward.

"Mom," he whispered, emotion clouding his rational thoughts. Trisha Elric stood near the edge of a clump of trees, a familiar smile on her face as she gestured for him to come with her. He started forward, eyes wide. Running as fast as his legs would carry him. He was only able to watch helplessly as his mother turned around and walked into the trees. "Mom! No!" She disappeared.

He ran into the woods, panting, searching desperately for his mother. The trees seemed blurred around him as he turned frantically. It was dark, it was damp. The trees seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't seem to remember how or why. He called out desperately, breath ragged. He ran through the trees, not knowing where he was going.  
Suddenly, he saw her, as clear as day. Her eyes were closed and she was laughing. She beckoned him forwards, turning and disappearing further. A sick game of hide and seek.

He ran after her, the image of her stimulating his quest for his mother. He stumbled over the rocks and roots on the ground, but he didn't care how much he bled and how many scratches he accumulated. He kept running after her.  
Suddenly, something his him at the top of his head: rain. It startled him. The tears of the sky began flowing faster and faster, hitting the earth. It was cold, stinging his skin as he ran. His eyes were tired as he tried, desperately to find his mother. The world was spinning around him.  
She was standing there, by the tree he used to always climb. She was still laughing.

"Edward," she said, hands together, "I'm so proud of you." She waved at him, turning around once more. Suddenly, she was gone. Nothing more than a memory.

He kept running, calling out for her as he gasped for breath. His eyes stung as he tried to keep in tears. The trees were thinning, and he could see a familiar road in front of him. This was the way his mother went. She had to have gone down the road…  
He was tired, but he kept on running, eyes swimming with tears, heart filled with hope. He was going to see his mother again… She was so close…!  
Running down the road, he saw the rain slapping the dirt on it. He felt as it hit his face like splinters of ice. He felt the cold pain, but refused to stop.  
The rain fell on and on as he looked forwards, heart still racing from the run. He slowed down, heart dropping. He knew that he wouldn't find her and tears spilled from his eyes. He screamed to the clouds, collapsing into the mud, tears being carried away with the rain that slapped his skin.

There was a fork in the road, separating the one path into three.

He couldn't find his mother. She had been so close…! He could feel her, and yet…!

She was gone. Again.

The three trails. Three places to go, but one destiny. Three possibilities, but no happy ending. Three fates, but tears still spilt. The rain fell around him as he screamed in agony. He couldn't find her. He couldn't wrong his rights. He couldn't apologize.

His tears were lost in the rain as he silently begged for forgiveness. His apology would never be heard.


End file.
